vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100936-i-honestly-never-imagined-this-would-happen-what-the-hell
Content ---- This is a known issue depending on what browser you use, I had the same thing happen, so in the future if you have to paste a long bit of text you may want to try a different browser. :) I believe I had the issue with IE, don't have the issue with chrome though. That being said, I'm sorry that you're experiencing an issue with CS. Please be sure to update your ticket to indicate what exactly IS missing from your account, so they can continue to look at it and help you out. I know they do try their best. - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Bad example. As construction site owner, it is your responsibility to secure the site..... | |} ---- There are some companies that do that. Something goes missing, it's the fault of the person that item belonged to for not securing it. They have to pay for a replacement. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua not agree. Securing account is YOUR responsibility. Carbine done steps on their side to keep information secure in database. If you cannot keep account safe, is your responsibility. Or maybe want Carbine to install scan tool on your computer, take facial check every time loggin in, maybe blood and urine sample. If DNA match then Human allowed to play. Others make valid point, although not obvious many Humans make same mistakes: Keep same password and login everywhere Emails not secured Passwords not secured Not using provided security systems. Then when something happen, all cry murder cause lost their pixels. | |} ---- ---- ---- Your hospital metaphor made no sense. Let me be as explicit as I can: Support staff is short staffed. There are thousands of compromised accounts being reviewed. There are millions of log pages for millions of players. Hacked people want their account back ASAP. There is no way to tell from logs alone what may have been compromised by the hacker or yourself. Without specifics, it would take hours upon hours of investigation to figure that out. Remember, there's thousands other customers in line to get their account back, and there's already a lot of pressure on the support as it is. | |} ---- Did you have 2 step verification? | |} ---- Chua logic flawless. On sidenote, Chua speak fun. Maybe join in. | |} ---- If you report something that has been stolen to the police, do you really think they will look back at your transaction history and see what might be missing? Uh no! They will ask you what you are missing.... Cmon dude, you gotta know this by now. It works the same thing here. You don't have to recall every little bit, as in how many of those etc, just tell them what was missing and they can i'm sure find out how many of those items where taken. | |} ---- Chua really wondering now... Ban is placed on account when reported as hack. Is security mechanism. Many Many companies do this. Protects account and allows investigations. Chua also not understand: Is complaining CS not restored anything. Then complains cannot remember what was on account, but want stuff back. Says had plat and AMP upgrade. So Chua ask now, what is it? Do not remember what is on account, lost nothing or lost everything? Also what other Humans said: Did already secure account? | |} ---- ---- Chua lost something, Chua not going to tell you what, is your job to find out. But Chua want it back yesterday. And Chua want compensation. Is obviously manufacturer fault that Item can be lost. | |} ---- ----